


Head over heels, even pain

by sakuplumeria



Series: Luvly, Merry-Go-Round [7]
Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Angst and Romance, Developing Relationship, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Teen Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Villa at the beach, short vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: Q class members went on a short vacation in one of Kazuma’s villas by the beach. Through the activities and deep conversations, our teenage members came to know about themselves and each other more.
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu, Narusawa Kazuma/Minami Megumi, Renjou Kyuu/Minami Megumi, Tooyama Kintarou/Chikamatsu Sumire
Series: Luvly, Merry-Go-Round [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957429





	1. Girls Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rather gloomy and it may end badly, so I'm sorry for this. On the other hand, I really want our detectives to grow healthy and dealing with one's dreams and fears made them grow. The most important thing of all, they are still friends and they still support each other even if they have different opinions. So, I hope you can still enjoy this dark but beautiful progress :)

“How did you get together actually?” Megu asked the black haired teenage girl who was beside her. They were both lying on the same bed with their chest down. Sumire looked at the pink haired teen and grinned, “Oh, so you’re up for it?”

“What do you mean?” Megu’s cheeks suddenly had the same color as her hair.

Sumire laughed before saying, “I’ll tell you my love life, and you’ll tell me yours!”

Megu was surprised with that, but she still nodded in the end. “Okay,” Megu laid her head on the soft bed and stared up at Sumire.

“It’s almost two years since then, if I’m not mistaken,” Sumire started. “It happened not long after I enrolled in DDS.”

“Really?” Megu asked, “It _is_ almost two years since then, but Kinta didn’t seem like he’s in the relationship that long.”

Sumire chuckled, “Yes, because I asked him to.”

“Why?” Megu lifted her head a little.

“Because it would create gossips and things like that. I just don’t like it,” Sumire said.

“Well, that’s true,” Megu rested her head on her hands.

“Our relationship, as friends, dates way back when we’re little. I kinda lost hope when he went to Tokyo to live on his own, actually,” Sumire confessed.

“Oh right, Kinta started living alone in high school,” Megu confirmed.

“Yeah, after that I was really anxious. What if he found another girl? Another woman? You know how Kinta is,” Sumire laughed brightly.

“You’re right!” Megu joined the laughter. “Those times must be hard for you.”

“No kidding!” Sumire grinned, “When I got the news that Kinta enrolled in DDS, I studied hard so I can pass the exam too.”

“And here we are!” Megu exclaimed.

“Yeah, here we are!” Sumire answered.

After a few moments of silence, Sumire talked again, “Turns out, he _did_ have a crush with several other girls.”

“What? Really?” Megu’s voice got slightly louder.

“Yeah, I wasn’t surprised, though,” Sumire put a hazy smile, “I _would_ be surprised if he _didn’t_ have any.”

“That’s indeed rational,” Megu answered.

“But in the end, he’s the one who approached me and confessed,” Sumire said proudly. Megu’s eyes gleamed with excitement. “Well, that’s after I asked him, though,” Sumire stuck her tongue out.

“You asked him?” Megu’s eyes widened by that.

“Yeah,” Sumire recalled, “I asked him _‘Who am I to you?’_ Something like that.”

“Wow, that’s bold,” Megu wowed.

“I didn’t regret it at all now,” Sumire laughed, “So how about you, Megu? Is it Kyuu or Ryuu?”

“What?” Megu suddenly blushed hard.

“Oh come on, they were both your age and they are charming in their own ways!” Sumire laughed louder before suddenly stopped and looked seriously into Megu’s eyes, “Or... Don’t tell me you’re into younger men? Kazuma has his own appeal, I must say.”

Megu’s face got redder by that, “Uhh... Umm...”

Sumire resumed her laughter, “Okay, okay, I’ll take it slow.” Her eyes shone as she asked, “First, what do you think about Kyuu?”

Megu looked down, “Uhmm, okay, Kyuu’s mysterious to me.”

Sumire raised an eyebrow, “Mysterious, huh?”

“Yeah,” Megu smiled softly, “He’s really into detective things and his mind is brilliant in that sense, but he's also childish and clumsy.”

“So, you like him but at the same time there are some things about him that you don’t like?” Sumire tried to conclude.

“You can say that, yes,” Megu admitted.

“Well, that’s normal,” Sumire grinned, “What about Ryuu then?”

Megu reddened right away. Sumire laughed hard seeing Megu’s tomato face, “Wow, you’re totally attracted to him!”

Megu did not understand why Sumire could see through her that much, but it was also relieving since she did not have to say it out loud. “He’s handsome, alright,” Sumire added, “But are there qualities from him that you really like?”

“Umm,” Megu looked down again, “I like that he’s very understanding and calm, but somehow I feel there’s still some distance between him and all of us.” Megu paused before adding, “Well, except Kyuu.”

“Hm?” Sumire nudged for an explanation.

“I can’t really explain,” Megu looked up, “He’s more friendly and open since we defeated Meiosei, but there’s still so much we don’t know about him. I think he’s only totally open to Kyuu.”

“Are you jealous?” Sumire teased.

“Jealous?” Megu blurted, “Towards who?”

“I don’t know,” Sumire shrugged, “Maybe both of them, that they are that close? We never know, they could even be lovers already.”

“No way!” Megu’s eyes widened.

“I’m just kidding,” Sumire laughed. “Let’s continue. What about Kazuma?”

“Kazuma,” Megu tilted her head, “He’s really smart. He thinks big and far ahead. I like that about him, but he’s bossy and sometimes over confident.”

Sumire grinned, “Oh, he’s that snotty brat type.”

“I guess,” Megu chuckled.

“Are you bothered by the age gap?” Sumire asked.

“Hmm,” Megu pondered for a while, “Not really, actually. Kazuma’s far more mature than most people in his or even my age.”

“That’s interesting,” Sumire stared at Megu, “That means you can just pick whoever from those three!”

Megu blushed again, “I don’t think it’s that easy,” she pouted.

“Of course,” Sumire smiled with confidence, “It will be hard. Being together doesn’t only mean you like him and he likes you, your vision and dream also need to be compatible.”

“Did you and Kinta-” Megu stopped her question midway.

“No need to hold it,” Sumire answered, “Yeah, back then Kinta wanted to be a frontline detective while I didn't want him to.”

“Why?” Megu asked.

“There’s just too much risk. I’d rather want him to be a policeman even though working in the detective department,” Sumire explained, “You know, like Lestrade rather than Sherlock.”

“Oh, I see,” Megu nodded.

“We went through lots of debates, but lucky me, Kinta finally agreed,” Sumire smiled.

“That’s good,” Megu smiled and then she sighed.

“It’s fine, you’ll pass it too,” Sumire said, “but if anything goes wrong, you _will_ contact me, okay?”

Megu looked at Sumire’s sharp honest glare and nodded. “Okay, I will,” Megu smiled.

A big smile painted the black haired teen, “That’s a short nice talk. I’m happy I finally got to know you more!”

Megu blushed again, but this time because of the sincere warm feelings coming from his friend’s girlfriend. Sumire turned back to lay on her back, “I wonder what those boys are doing now.”

Megu followed her to the same position, “Yeah, the master bedroom is big, but for the four of them to sleep there together...” They both giggled at the same time.

It was in late summer. Megu and Sumire shared a smaller bedroom at one of Kazuma’s villas they were staying at the moment. It all started when Kyuu suddenly blurted the idea to take a short vacation one week before. All of the Q Class members agreed to the idea almost instantly, and luckily for them, Kazuma’s villas are mostly unoccupied on the chosen dates. Megu of course begged Sumire to join. She invited the black haired girl to most of their outside-the-school meetings since Kinta revealed his relationship with his childhood friend.

This particular villa was the only one connected directly to the beach, so even when they had to travel for almost half a day, they still chose it. They did not plan anything on the first night, knowing that they would be very exhausted, so there they were. Girls and boys gathering at their respective rooms. The girls were staying in one of the small rooms facing the sea, while the boys stayed in the master bedroom. Even if it did not have any windows facing the sea, the luxury from the master bedroom was totally worth it.

At the precise time the girls finished their chat about love life, someone from the boy’s room sneezed.

“Aaachooo!” Kyuu sneezed hard.

“Damn, Kyuu! Don’t sneeze in my direction!” Kinta landed his fist on his black haired friend’s head.

“Aww that hurts!” Kyuu rubbed his head.

“Maybe someone just talked about you,” Kazuma commented.

“It’s possible. Maybe the girls?” Ryuu smiled.

“The girls are talking about me?” Kyuu’s face reddened.

“Don’t get your hopes high!” Kinta smacked Kyuu’s back.

“Hey!” Kyuu voiced his pain. While rubbing his back, the black haired male pondered their latest conversation, “But by the way, about the girls...”


	2. Boys Talk

“Aaachooo!” Kyuu sneezed hard.

“Damn, Kyuu! Don’t sneeze in my direction!” Kinta landed his fist on his black haired friend’s head.

“Aww that hurts!” Kyuu rubbed his head.

“Maybe someone just talked about you,” Kazuma commented.

“It’s possible. Maybe the girls?” Ryuu smiled.

“The  _ girls  _ are talking about  _ me _ ?” Kyuu’s face reddened.

“Don’t get your hopes high!” Kinta smacked Kyuu’s back.

“Hey!” Kyuu voiced his pain. While rubbing his back, the black haired male pondered their latest conversation, “But by the way, about the girls, what do you guys think they’re doing right now?”

“And why would we think about that?” Kazuma crossed his arms.

“Well, it’s the beach! Don’t you think they’re going to try their bikinis or something?” Kyuu’s big grin in place.

“What, you want to peek them?” Kinta blurted, “We’ll see it tomorrow, you know!”

Kyuu burst out in laughter, “You’re right!” Kazuma shook his head and Ryuu chuckled.

“By the way Kinta,” Kyuu added, “You still peek at women after you’re with Sumire?”

Kinta was startled by the question, but seeing Kyuu’s serious face, he knew that the question was a real one. “Not as much, but yeah sometimes I still do,” Kinta shrugged.

“Really?” Kyuu replied with fascination.

“It’s not like I cheat on her or something,” Kinta defended himself.

“Peeking is  _ wrong _ from the start,” Kazuma adjusted his glasses.

Kyuu laughed, “But it’s so fun! Tell me, Kazuma, you never wanted to peek at women? At Megu, perhaps?”

Kazuma’s blood went straight to his young face and he froze.

Kyuu noticed the red tint on the youngest member’s face, “Hey, why do you blush?”

Kinta narrowed his eyes and leaned his body towards the brunette, fingers rested on his jaw. He grinned and spoke loudly, “Oh ho ho! Looks like somebody’s in love!”

“Hey, don’t decide that for me!” Kazuma glared at the oldest male without fear.

“Is it true, Kazuma? You have feelings for Megu?” Kyuu broke into the escalating bickering.

Both boys turned to look at the brown eyes and got back to their original position. Kazuma sighed before answering, “I can’t say I don’t.”

Kyuu’s heart jumped a bit by the confession. Everyone knew  _ he _ was close to Megu and some teachers saw them as a couple even though they never told anyone about their relationship. And the bigger question was, what relationship did they have? They never agreed to be a couple, even if they both knew they had feelings towards each other.

“That’s a big confession for a kid,” Kinta commented.

“I’m not a kid, and I mean it,” Kazuma answered before turning his head to look at Kyuu. “What’s going on between you two, by the way?”

Kinta leaned his body backwards, “Now that you mention it, you never spill the truth to us, Kyuu.”

Two pairs of piercing eyes made Kyuu very still. The black haired teen in question looked at his violet haired friend, who was sitting next to him. Ryuu’s expression was unreadable at that moment and he was silent, as if wanting Kyuu to make the declaration too.

Ryuu was the only person who knew his journey with Megu. The black haired teen had told him almost everything, whether he was asked or he voluntarily told him.

“I’m not sure,” Kyuu started hastily, “I mean, we have feelings towards each other, but..."

“But?” Kazuma raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not sure we have the same vision,” Kyuu lowered his voice down saying that. Suddenly, he jerked his head to look at Kinta, “Kinta, do you talk about your dreams with Sumire? Like, what you wanna be later on?”

Kinta was taken aback with the question, but he pondered it. “Yeah, actually, last year we had a big fight because of that.”

“Really?” Kazuma asked with disbelief.

Kinta crossed his arms before answering honestly, “You guys know I want to be a detective, right? But Sumire doesn’t. Long story short, I decided to be a police. I aim to work near the detectives, though. Like Lestrade and not Sherlock, she always said.”

“You’re okay with that?” Kyuu’s voice was a bit shaky when asking that.

“To be honest, I didn’t at first,” Kinta sighed. “Well, the things you do for your love. I can accept it now,” his grin back in place. “So, you and Megu?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda the same thing perhaps,” Kyuu chuckled, “You guys know how I want to be a detective like my dad.”

“Yeah, you got that determination,” Kinta narrowed his already slit eyes.

“Megu doesn’t agree?” Kazuma asked.

“Hmmm, the thing is,” Kyuu touched his chin, “I… haven’t really talked to her.”

“Really? All this time?!” Kazuma suddenly roared.

Kyuu and Kinta were taken aback with the explosion. “Kazuma,” Ryuu’s soft voice made the youngest member gain his composure.

“You should talk to her and settle down,” the brunette said firmly. Kyuu was planning for that for months now, but he just felt he was not ready. Kazuma continued before Kyuu got the chance to reply, “But if you hurt her or something, I won’t stay still, even if it’s you.”

Kyuu finally exhaled the breath he held up. “You’re right, Kazuma. I will. And rest assured, me hurting Megu was the last thing I’d do.” His brown eyes were sharp and firm. Kazuma softened his gaze and nodded.

“Nicely done, boys,” Kinta clapped twice. “Let’s end the conversation here and play cards!” Suddenly there was a deck of cards in his big hands.

* * *

They had planned to have a nice rest in the morning, but Ryuu still woke up naturally at six. He yawned and went out of the room to drink. After pouring a glass of milk, Ryuu went up to the balcony to get some fresh air. He was a bit surprised to find Kyuu on the bamboo chaise. His black haired friend seemed like enjoying himself, but Ryuu could easily recognize the slight stress.

“Good morning, Kyuu,” Ryuu stood beside the chaise.

“Ryuu!” Kyuu just realized Ryuu’s presence. He sat up, creating a room for Ryuu to sit down. Ryuu took the code and sat beside him.

“Still thinking about yesterday?” Ryuu immediately got to the point.

Kyuu looked at his friend with wide eyes, “I guess there’s nowhere to hide from you, Ryuu,” he let out a chuckle. “I was surprised at how mature Kazuma is.”

That was apparently enough to make Kyuu spill everything on his mind to Ryuu, “I feel I’m the childish one here. I know that deep down I have to face Megu and I  _ do _ have a feeling that Megu and I don’t have the same vision.”

Kyuu then looked Ryuu in the eyes, “I don’t want to lose them. I mean, I want to become a detective and be with Megu. Is it selfish to keep both?”

“Yes it is,” Ryuu answered bluntly. The violet haired teen regretted it almost immediately. He just wanted Kyuu and Megu to sort this out and be happy, or maybe deep down he wanted to have Kyuu for himself. Ryuu lowered his gaze as he continued, “Well, if one party is getting hurt because of it then yes, it is selfish.”

Kyuu lowered his head too and Ryuu did not like it at all. Kyuu was supposed to be the most energetic and positive of them all. Ryuu knew that Kyuu’s life was not smooth, even after the mystery and problem of their families were coming to an end. Love started to bloom between the teenagers and Ryuu knew he could not blame the hormone development.

“Love doesn’t always come in the form of a life partner, you know?” Ryuu finally said.

“Huh?” Kyuu was confused.

“I read a lot about love in novels and that kind of stuff. Sometimes, because the main characters know they would hurt each other if they pursue a relationship, in the end they decided to move on and find someone else. They still become best friends, though,” Ryuu started to explain. “Well, it’s not that I think your story will end up like that, but... it’s life. We don’t know what will happen.”

Kyuu leaned his body backwards, his hand supporting his weight, “What will I do if Megu doesn't want to be in a relationship with me, Ryuu?”

“Maybe you should dig yourself first before thinking about that,” Ryuu answered.

“What do you mean?” Kyuu asked.

“Do  _ you _ really want to become a frontline detective  _ and _ date her?” Ryuu asked seriously.

Kyuu knew Ryuu’s question was actually much deeper than that. Becoming a frontline detective might clash with Megu’s vision, but if he decided to pursue his vision, would Megu be happy with him? If he was to look at his deepest feelings, he would-

“Don’t worry too much, Kyuu,” Ryuu suddenly said with a calming voice. “Whatever happens, I’ll stay with you both. Kazuma and Kinta, and Sumire will definitely support you two,” the genuine smile was painting the beautiful pale face.

Kyuu’s eyes gained their light as he took in Ryuu’s words. He was so glad his best friend was so understanding and mature. Kyuu always loved his talk with Ryuu, and he wished he could do the same to Megu.

He would try.

“I wanna make breakfast,” Ryuu stood up and drank his unfinished milk.

“Let me come with you, Ryuu,” Kyuu got to his feet as well.

Ryuu smiled and they went back in together.


	3. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuu and Kazuma talked and made a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate it when they are so tense, but sometimes life is just like that. And probably our true self shines the most in those times :)

The sun was already high when Ryuu went into the bedroom. He saw Kazuma by the window, looking far to the beach. Curious, Ryuu got near.

The young teen was looking at Megu, Sumire, and Kinta building sand castles at the beach. Apparently, the teen with glasses was too engrossed that he did not realize the presence of the violet haired at all.

“You’re really into Megu,” Ryuu suddenly pointed out.

Kazuma jerked off and blushed, “R-Ryuu! Since when did you-?”

Ryuu looked at the brunette and smirked, “Quite a while.” 

Kazuma’s face went redder.

The violet haired teen chuckled, “No need to be shy about it. Moreover since you spit it out to us yesterday.”

Kazuma lowered his head and answered, “But her heart belongs to Kyuu...”

Ryuu looked outside the window again, “It’s alright, you’re not the only one in that situation.”

Kazuma looked at his friend and tilted his head. What did Ryuu mean by that? Did Ryuu like Megu too? Or maybe Ryuu was in love with another girl they did not know. Heck, the only one who knew about Ryuu was perhaps Kyuu. Ryuu did not tell many things about himself to Q class members even after they defeated Meiosei. The youngest Q class member was in the dark so he asked, “What do you mean?”

Ryuu looked at the brown eyes and smiled, “I’ll leave the imagination to you.”

* * *

“Oh man, I’ve been wanting to watch this movie since forever!” Kinta exclaimed.

“Yeah, I heard that the plot is really good,” Megu commented.

“Parasite, is it? Even my New York friends recommended this movie to me too,” Ryuu read the back of the DVD case.

Sumire finished putting in the DVD and plopped down between Kinta and Megu, “C’mon it’s going to start. Where’s Kazuma?”

“The brat went up stairs a few moments ago,” Kinta jerked his thumb up.

“Oh, I-I go get him,” Kyuu blurted before going up stairs.

“I wonder if they’re alright, they seemed different today,” Megu said with a low worried voice.

“Nah, just relax and let’s watch the movie,” Kinta replied.

Ryuu peeked at the stairs and saw his black haired friend disappear at the end of it. _Yeah, Kinta’s right, they’ll be alright, won’t they?_

Kyuu walked into the bedroom to see Kazuma on his computer. “Hey Kazuma, everyone’s gonna start watching the movie,” he walked closer to the younger teen.

“I just need to make sure this file is uploaded and I’ll join you guys,” Kazuma clicked and then stretched.

“Oh, I’ll wait for you,” Kyuu chuckled and leaned on a sofa near Kazuma.

They said nothing for a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity for Kyuu. “H-hey, Kazuma,” Kyuu started, “About Megu... You...”

Kazuma turned his spinning chair and faced Kyuu, “Hey, I’m sorry about yesterday. I mean, I shouldn’t yell at you.”

“No! No!” Kyuu chuckled again. “You’re so mature and you’ve thought a lot about it. I’m kinda jealous, actually,” the black haired teen scratched the back of his head.

“Jealous? Of what?” Kazuma crossed his arms.

“You have feelings for Megu, right? But you always hold it because of me, because Megu’s close to me. But your feelings towards her keep growing to the point where you talk like that to me yesterday. It’s so cool!” Kyuu smiled widely.

Kazuma gaped and his glasses dropped a bit.

“Because of you, I finally sort out my feelings,” Kyuu’s eyes turned serious. “I thought all this time I like Megu, and yes I really like her, but I think... not in that way,” his voice softened.

“What do you mean?” Kazuma asked.

“I avoid it all this time. Truth is, I know Megu wants a warm family, one where they could always be together. She tried to talk about that many times but I, I really want to be a frontline detective, you know?” Kyuu’s brown eyes sparkled. “I... will make her sad if I continue this... whatever we have right now, without any certainty.”

Kazuma thought about what Kyuu said in depth. He finally asked, “You gonna break her up?”

Kyuu held his breath before finally said, “Yeah, I think so. And I want to ask you to be there for her when that happens.”

“Shit,” Kazuma covered his mouth. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Kyuu sighed, “I have to be a man and do it. I don’t want to make Megu in the dark any longer.” He scratched the back of his head, “Well, I’m gonna need time to prepare myself too.”

Kazuma was at a loss for words.

Kyuu inhaled deeply and looked at Kazuma with a serious gaze, “You’ll be there for her, right?”

Kazuma felt his heart beating faster by the _opportunity_ and he returned the gaze with determination, “I will.”

Kyuu smiled a bitter smile. He knew at heart that he was going to go through a fearful stage of his life, but now at least he knew that someone will back him up by backing the one he will hurt the most.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the hardest part from the whole series, so I'm so sorry if it took a long time for me to finish. I also decided to bring more feelings with conversations instead of activities even though they were supposedly in a vacation. Hopefully we got more grasp of the character's views towards their honest feelings and dreams before the climax!


End file.
